


A Night Out

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [254]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 21:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4115704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Can you write happy Misha/Richard fluff? I don't care what happens, as long as it's fluffy. Thanks. Xx</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night Out

“Come on!” Richard said, pulling Misha to the car. “Seriously! And you have to keep your eyes shut when I tell you.”

“OK! OK!” Misha laughed, as he sat in the passenger’s seat and Richard grinned, before driving off.

When they got closer to their destination, Richard told Misha to close his eyes.

Misha shut his eyes and Richard got him to put his hand over his eyes.

“I’m not peeking!” Misha insisted.

“I don’t trust you.” Richard replied.

“Gee, thanks.”

“You’re welcome.” Richard said, continuing the drive down the road.

When Misha finally felt the car stop, he heard Richard say, “OK, open your eyes.”

Misha pulled his hand away and opened his eyes, seeing the restaurant that they were at.

“Richard! You didn’t!”

“I did.” Richard grinned. “Happy Anniversary Misha.” Richard said, leaning over and kissing the other man. “Come on. Let’s enjoy a nice night out.”


End file.
